


Force-Sensitive

by YellowLipstick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, BDSM Scene, Breeding, Cervix play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Medical Kink, Milking Machine, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Speculum, Urethral Play, Virginity Kink, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Ben and Rey engage in various BDSM scenes together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. Force-Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben & Rey engage in a BDSM scene together, involving Kylo Ren breeding Rey in front of the Sith to make a Force-sensitive child.

“We’re to make a Force-sensitive child together. I know you’re afraid, but don’t worry I’ll be gentle and I’ll tell you what I’m doing as I’m doing it.”

“The Sith have to watch, this will be their new ruler, and it’s a momentous occasion for them.”

She was strapped into a chair much like the interrogation chair on Starkiller. But her feet were in cold, metal stirrups and her knees were held open with a metal spreader-bar. There were crowds of cold, sneering spirits watching her, all of the Sith, and she was on full display to them.

“This is a speculum, and it’s used to hold open your vaginal passage, so I can reach your cervix easier.”

“Let’s have an anatomy lesson, alright? You’ve never touched yourself? No one has ever touched you here?”

He has latex gloves on his hands in place of his typical leather ones, and they feel cool as he gently palpates the area around her puffy opening. “This,” he cooed as a he stroked her outer lips, “Is your vagina.”

He used his gloved fingers to open her lips and rubbed something that sent a bolt of pleasure through her, “This is your clitoris, it’s supposed to feel good when I press there, so don’t be afraid.”

He moved a finger a little lower, “This is your urethra, where you urinate from, but we’re going to have to make sure all your holes are taken, to show the Sith you’re a true virgin. Don’t worry, it can feel good with time to be touched there.”

He moved his gloved finger towards her slippery hole, throbbing with anticipation, “And this, my my, I can see you really do want this, this is your vaginal entrance. This is where the speculum is going to go in a minute. Though you may not even need any lube with how damp you are.”

He moved his fingers lower and rubbed against her furled hole, causing it to twitch and spasm at the sudden sensation, “This is your anus. And it’s another hole like your urethra I’ll have to rid of it’s virginity in front of everyone tonight. I’ll try to not make you bleed, sweet Rey.”

He worked first one and then two fingers into her vaginal opening and when it was slick enough he pushed the cold, metal speculum into her damp hole and she heard some loud clicks while it stretched her open painfully, making her feel a burning, pinching sensation before relief when it settled into a setting holding her open and visible about two inches all the way around. 

Kylo Ren reached a single finger in, all the way to the back of her opening and pressed against something that caused a sharp ache of pain to go through her, “And this is your cervix. I need to get my seed in here to impregnate you. It’ll hurt but only for a bit.”

She could hear the Sith murmuring, they sounded excited, and she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from their watchful gazes. She couldn’t even close her knees to shield herself from them. 

“While you’re adjusting to this, let’s get your nipples accustomed to suckling our child.”

He strapped her arms, her final means of protection, down to her sides with leather straps and attached two sucking pumps to her swollen nipples. They immediately latched on and started sucking and pulling at her nipples painfully, but the ache that started steadily up in them felt like it was sparking down to her groin and the speculum twitched inside of her opening. 

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo Ren cooed at her, smirking when he noticed the speculum move in time with her nipples. 

“Alright, now lets take care of your pesky virginity, we have to make sure they all see you’re untouched in every hole, until now, that is, and then I can inseminate you.”

“This may be painful now but one day it’ll feel good, I imagine. So bite down on this leather strap if you need to.”

She whimpered as he placed a leather strap in her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut harder. 

He moved a gloved finger up to where he had said her urethra was, and rubbed the small, hidden hole back and forth with the damp tip of his glove, slippery now with her natural lubricant, and pulled a thin, silver rod from a nearby metal tray of instruments. He inserted the sound just a tiny bit into her urethra, less than one inch deep, but it was enough. There was a thunderous applause as she cried out and the Sith could see she had been untouched in that hole until now.

She was crying now and he bent low to murmur, “Color?”

“Green,” she murmured back, around the leather strip in her mouth, before biting down on it again and attempting to squirm in the chair as the sound was removed from her urethra. 

“Next painful hole but then we get to the fun hole. Well, fun for me, really.”

He took a gloved finger, moistened it slightly more by placing it briefly back into her held-open vaginal entrance, and pressed in to the knuckle inside her rippled hole, busting her spokes, and causing her to cry out and try to squirm harder.

“Lay still, and it will be over sooner, there’s a good girl.”

The Sith again applauded and he removed his finger from her anus. He spared a glance at her nipples, now painfully red and puffy looking. He disconnected the milking machine and let them fall free of the suckers, now tall and pointed in the cool air. 

She sighed in relief briefly at that but it quickly turned into a squeal when he suddenly pressed his naked hardness into her, through the speculum. He was still wearing his robes, he must have pulled himself out through a small opening in the front of them. Not that there could ever be a way to be prepared for something like this, but she hadn’t been prepared. 

He was pressing his long, hard length into her as deeply as it would go, through the warmed blades of the speculum, and his plush crown was now sitting right up again her cervix painfully. He thrust again and again, the Sith applauding louder each time a thrust made her squeal around the leather strip in her mouth.

“Shh, I know this hurts you right now, but it’ll feel good one day. And I know you’re in pain, but I need to feel good to finish this, so just hold on, just a bit longer, darling, that’s a good girl, we’re almost done now.”

The Sith were raucously applauding and yelling.

He stilled above her and she felt his hot seed splash inside of her, gushing right up against her hard cervix. 

He pulled out, and quickly, but gently, removed the speculum, detached the spreader-bar, and extended the end of the chair so her legs could be removed from the stirrups and have somewhere to rest. 

“Rey? Are you alright? Are you with me, darling?”

Ben shut down the holo-simulator and the ‘Sith’ disappeared. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, sweetheart.”

Ben picked her up carefully, she was down pretty far, his lovely Rey, and carried her to their shared bed chambers.

After the First Order fell, with his help, he had been cleared of his war crimes, pardoned in the memory of General Organa, and they had set up a happy life together in their own, small corner of the galaxy. But that didn’t mean they didn’t have their fun from time to time.

Rey liked Kylo Ren coming out to play every now and then, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Anything to make his beautiful wife happy. 


	2. Padawan Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey engage in a BDSM scene in which Master Kylo Ren teaches his Padawan Rey about her body.

“What’s happening? Why does it make my stomach feel funny?”

“Shh, little Rey, it’s supposed to feel like that.”

“But, Master Ren-”

“You’re an adult now, and it’s my job to teach you about your body and how it works, my Padawan. Lay still now, I’m just going to pull my cock out and rub it on your vagina like this, there we are, little Rey. It should feel good for you too, hmm?”

“This is your vagina, and when I rub my cock on it, it feels good for both of us. This is your clitoris, and when I rub that, it feels very good for you. Soon I’m going to put my cock inside of your vagina and it’s going to hurt at first but then it will feel good, okay?”

She lay still as he pulled her frilly panties aside and rubbed his plush crown all over her smooth pussy. He teased her entrance bit by bit and finally pushed his cock into her. 

She cried out in pain and he shushed her, “Shh, little Padawan, it won’t hurt for too long, and it feels so good for me.”

He pushed in and out while her vagina clenched and soaked him, causing him to groan, “See, darling Rey? You like this too, it feels good for you now, see how wet you are for me?”

He pushed inside her as deeply as he could go and filled her with his cum, causing it to gush back out of her with each thrust he made, mixing with her wetness and making obscene, sticky noises every time he moved. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart,” Ben hummed time his beautiful wife. She wasn’t too deeply under from their scene and she was able to verbally respond an affirmative. He loved performing scenes with her, and would always do anything she requested. Anything for his amazing wife.


End file.
